Simpemente te quiero
by Natsumi-SK
Summary: Yoh debe viajar a Norte América para continuar con el torneo de shamanes... Anna se queda sola pero una sorpresa la espera...


El amanecer se acercaba y los jóvenes Shamanes comenzaban la cuenta regresiva para el viaje hacia la próxima etapa del torneo. Era una mañana un poco fría, los primeros rayos de claridad alumbraron la habitación de Yoh, se levantó confundido, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, hoy sería su último día en Japón y había cosas que aún tenía pendientes...

Se vistió y bajó las escaleras, Anna ya se encontraba sentada esperándolo "Haz el desayuno..." le contestó de manera fría... "Sí...Annita como tú digas..." le respondió Yoh vagamente. Fue una mañana silenciosa sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los platos que eran lavados con pereza. El tiempo de las clases transcurría rápidamente... pero aún así no podía olvidar lo que ocurriría mañana por la mañana, sólo le importaba poder compartir los últimos momentos con Manta y además poder hablar con Anna...

Luego de estar con su mejor amigo regresó a casa, se encontró en un ambiente triste y solitario. Anna se hallaba en su habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, el pensar que estaría sin él la llenaba de tristeza, pero no podía demostrárselo tenía que ser fuerte no podía dejarse vencer por esa fuerte melancolía. En otro lugar de la casa se hallaba Yoh quién en profundo silencio no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, ella es una chica de carácter frío, pero a pesar de ello sentía un cálido y especial sentimiento por ella.

En esa fría noche la cena transcurrió en un clima deprimente Yoh varias veces intentó hablar con Anna pero más fue imposible... las palabras se esfumaban de su boca como si jamás hubieran existido. La hora de irse a descansar se acercaba e Yoh todavía no había podido conversar con ella. Al pasar por el pasillo que va hacia su dormitorio se encontró con Anna quién miraba por una ventana, se acercó lentamente a ella quien lo miró un poco sorprendida "Pensé que ya estabas en tu habitación..." le contestó con voz suave "Primero quisiera hablar contigo" le respondió Yoh con una voz notablemente temblorosa... Anna no quería que él se despidiera por eso no quiso escucharlo "Aquí hace demasiado frío y creo que..." en ese momento Yoh abrasa a Anna por detrás lo cual se convirtió en un momento especial para ambos "Aunque suene un poco tonto extrañaré tus regaños Anna..." Yoh solo pudo decirle una pequeña parte de todo lo que siente pero fue suficiente como para que Anna entendiera. Se quedaron en ese cálido abraso durante unos minutos... "Yo también... extrañaré regañarte..." alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz antes de ahogarse en un silencioso llanto... Las primeras lágrimas cayeron en los brazos de Yoh, "Es sólo un bostezo" se apresuró a decir Anna, él solo pudo sonreír ante su ingenuidad y secar suavemente las lágrimas de su rostro. Acto seguido Yoh se despide de Anna y se dirige a su habitación. Para ambos fue difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche...

La mañana siguiente fue aún más triste que la anterior Anna no podía si quiera dirigirle la mirada. Al momento de despedirse toma el brazo de Yoh y le coloca un delicado brazalete que ella misma había entretejido "Cuídalo me costó mucho hacerlo..." le dijo Anna sin levantar la vista, Yoh sólo sonrió con su mirada tierna, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un suave beso en la frente "Voy a extrañarte..." le dijo a Anna quien había comenzado a llorar. Minutos más tarde Manta y los demás llegaron por Yoh, al ver la escena todos se quedaron pasmados, pero sin embargo no los interrumpieron... "Te escribiré..." fueron las últimas palabras de Yoh antes de marcharse... "Yo también voy a extrañarte..." le dijo Anna casi en un susurro, Yoh escuchó lo que dijo, por lo que le sonrió y se fue acercando a los demás... Anna lo vio desaparecer por la puerta principal de la pensión y partir hacia esa próxima etapa desconocida en aquellas nuevas tierras...

Las batallas transcurrieron en un clima de total confusión, Yoh y los demás vagaron por Norteamérica durante mucho tiempo sin tener un lugar fijo en donde estar, buscando la Aldea de los Apaches día y noche sin encontrar resultados ni pistas... absolutamente nada...

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que partieron hacia este nuevo destino, Anna no podía dejar de pensar en él, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, decirle cuánto lo amaba, quedarse con él para siempre... pero el triste sentimiento de soledad rodeaba sus pensamientos...

El aire movía sus cabellos y con él traía el anuncio de que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo... "Tengo correspondencia de Yoh con un recado para ti Anna!!" "Y ¿por qué no lo he recibido yo entonces?" preguntó Anna de manera desinteresada "Pues porque... porque...porque Yoh la mandó con la dirección de mi casa... sí eso... ¡Alístate y vamos!"...gritaba Manta entusiasmado "Como tú digas..." le respondió Anna como si nada le pudiera cambiar el humor...

Antes de llegar a su casa, Manta le dijo a Anna que aguardara sentada en una banca que se encontraba en el parque mientras él iba en busca del recado... Anna le hizo caso absorta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor...

Mientras esperaba a Manta, Anna sólo se dedicaba a mirar el atardecer... aquellos últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaban con lentitud le hacía acordar a aquel cálido abrazo en aquella fría noche antes de partir... era inevitable... todo le hacía recordarlo, los árboles en los cuales le gustaba dormitar... el aire puro rodeado de belleza natural llena de paz y tranquilidad que él mismo deslumbraba en sus ojos cristalinos... todo absolutamente todo le hacía recordarlo... "Te extraño tanto..." dijo Anna apretando los puños sobre su falda "Yo te he extrañado aún más Annita..." le respondió suavemente una voz detrás de ella... Anna conocía perfectamente esa voz, pero no podía ser posible que él se encontrara allí... ¿Sería una ilusión o simplemente su imaginación?...

Se volteó rápidamente buscando esa sonrisa especial y ahí estaba... esperándola... con una simple mirada que lo decía todo, Anna se quedó perpleja sin saber que decirle... "Eres un tonto..." le dijo Anna "Ya lo sé por eso decidí volver... sólo quería decirte que te amo..." le respondió Yoh al mismo tiempo que le daba una Rosa y un oso de felpa con un mensaje el cual decía _"Te extrañé... simplemente te quiero." _

Yoh esperaba recibir algún regaño o algún golpe pero eso no le importaba ya que había podido decirle lo que sentía,... sin embargo, recibió un fuerte abrazo... "Yo también te amo tonto..." le dijo Anna entre sollozos. Yoh se quedó muy sorprendido ante el comportamiento de Anna, alguien de carácter tan frío y calculador se convirtió en una joven débil, sensible y de cálido corazón... se había demostrado tal y como era la verdadera Anna...

"¿Por qué regresaste... acaso perdiste el torneo? Preguntó Anna de manera desconcertante "Las peleas individuales acabaron y ahora deben decidir los grupos de batalla para la próxima etapa, por lo tanto vinimos a descansar por 3 días, Manta sólo te engaño para que pudiera sorprenderte" le contestó Yoh quién había respondido a ese abrazo rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos "Lo único que me importa es que estés aquí..." le respondió Anna "Y que tú estés conmigo...", le contestó Yoh mientras secaba sus lágrimas y le acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Finalmente le da un cálido y tierno beso que se prolongó por varios segundos. Ese maravilloso atardecer se había convertido en un momento mágico y especial en la vida de ambos...

A partir de ese momento compartieron cada ocasión juntos, cada momento especial durante esos tres días, sabían que esta nueva partida sería triste, pero al tener ese punto mágico en común sabían que siempre estarían juntos más allá de las distancias...

El nuevo día de partida había llegado. Los jóvenes se reunieron en la pensión para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Yoh notó que junto a sus elementos de viaje, una maleta nueva había aparecido "Anna... ¿no crees que son demasiadas cosas?" le preguntó Yoh extrañado "No tonto esa maleta es mía... iré contigo" le respondió Anna con toda calma "Pero Anna... es muy peligroso... no quiero que algo te suceda por mí culpa" le dijo Yoh "No me interesa... yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado y quedarme contigo para siempre" le contestó Anna mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo...

Manta y los demás habían sido sorprendidos por la unión de estos dos simples y delicados corazones que por vergüenza o simple timidez guardaron en su profundo ser durante mucho tiempo ese hermoso y cálido sentimiento llamado amor que floreció en aquella espontánea primavera nacida en ese inolvidable atardecer...

Fin


End file.
